grandspherefandomcom-20200216-history
Ondine of the Deep
Ondine of the Deep was a Bounty Event in Grand Sphere and is the fifth event of the game. It was preceded by Rhapsody of Torment and was followed by Goblin March. You were able to access this event in the Pub. It started after maintenance on October 9, 2015 and ended on October 16, 2015 at 3:00 AM PDT/PST. New Units The following units were introduced alongside this event on October 9, 2015: Event Details Stated in-game In this event, you will defeat Special Bounty Bosses, gather "Blessings of Ondine" and redeem them for various rewards at the Event Shop. 'Changes From Last Bounty Event' Raid Gauges will be added which give all participants a reward when a gauge is completely filled. Bonus Units will get an ATK Bonus. 'Bonus Unit ATK Bonuses' There is a chance of receiving Bonus Units in the new Fairy Set Scout. The following Bonus Units will have double ATK: Bonus unit stats shown at max evo/level. 'Raid Gauge Rewards' Each rank of the Special Bounty Boss will have its own Raid Gauge. The Raid Gauge will gradually fill whenever the corresponding boss is defeated. When the Raid Gauge of a Special Bounty Boss completely fills up, all GRAND SPHERES (players) who have defeated that boss at least once will receive a reward at the end of the event. Rewards will be sent to the Inbox. The number of times a boss must be defeated to completely fill a Raid Gauge differs by Bounty Boss rank. 'Times Needed to Defeat and Rewards' 'Bounty Battles' Bounty Battles can be accessed through the Pub. You will join forces with other players to defeat bosses during Bounty Battles. You can join Bounty Battles from Rank 5. Join Bounty Battles by clicking the "Bounty Banner". 'Battle Times' All times are PDT/PST Battles were held during the following times: 'Special Bounty Bosses' In this event, you can face the special boss "Ondine" at 5 different levels of difficulty. The higher the rank of the boss you defeat, the more "Blessings of Ondine" you can receive. Earth units are particularly effective against this Bounty Boss. There is a rank requirement to participate in each respective boss battle. When a treasure chest appears during a boss battle, all players participating in that battle will receive the same item(s). The amount of "Blessings of Ondine" received from defeating Special Bounty Bosses may not always be the same. You may battle normal Bounty Bosses during this event, however, you will not receive any "Blessings of Ondine" from normal Bounty Bosses. 'Event Reward Units' The Event Reward Units are Filmera, Lady Clarity and Mertina, Voice of the Arcane. Details for each unit are on the Rewards page. Filmera, Lady Clarity and Mertina, Voice of the Arcane can be obtained at the Event Shop by exchanging Blessings of Ondine. 'Special Event Spheres' A Special Event Sphere called "Flourish Spheres" will appear only during Special Bounty Boss battles. Set a "Flourish Sphere" to ignore defense and deal heavy damage to a single enemy. Set a "Flourish Sphere" to an Earth unit to deal extreme damage. Set a "Flourish Sphere" for an extra effect that heals all units. "Flourish Spheres" will also appear during Sphere Chains. Pierce Spheres will not appear during Special Bounty Boss Battles. The Pierce Sphere effect up ability and equipment effects will be applied to "Flourish Spheres". 'The Event Shop' The limited-time Event Shop can be accessed through the "Event Shop" banner located in the Pub. "Blessings of Ondine" may be exchanged for different rewards. Defeat the Special Bounty Boss Ondine to receive this item. Please take into consideration that the number of items that may be exchanged is limited. After the Event Shop has closed, any unused Blessings of Ondine will be lost. You may possess up to 9,999,999 "Blessings of Ondine" at one time. Any received after the maximum amount has been exceeded will be lost. Units = |-|Materials = |-|Misc. = 'Other' Please be advised that the duration and details of this event are subject to change without notice. 'Disclaimer' Players found to have taken advantage of in-game bugs or who have used illegal tools outside of the game will have event-specific items and rewards removed and may be banned from GRAND SPHERE permanently. 'Notable Bugs' * Failure during the "Ondine of the Deep" event where players were unable to obtain rewards after defeating Ondine. Players were compensated with 100 Gems and Bounty Ticket returns. * Filmera, Lady Clarity and Filmera, Lady Clarity +1 were unable to evolved even when meeting all of the required conditions for evolution. External Links * Reddit Discussion Thread Category:Events Category:Bounty Event